vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Van Helsing
Character Description Abigail is known for being Vanessa and Scarlet's mother. Physical Appearance Biography Abigail is first seen in Began Again, sharpening a machete while Jess blows up red helium balloons which have a map tied to their location on them. Abigail was at The Farm while pregnant with Vanessa and Scarlett, and for the first few years of their lives. Abigail realizes that Dr. Bruce Harrison intends to experiment on the twins once he realizes their abilities, so Abigail escapes with her children and gives them to a family she trusts. Unbeknownst to her, the family gives Vanessa and Scarlett to foster care. Vanessa was in the foster system and Scarlett with a family that knows about vampires. Scarlett meets Abigail again in Crooked Falls, although she does not find out that Abigail is her mother until Black Days. Once Abigail finds out that Dmitri has the key to open to crypt to release The Elder, she brings Scarlett on a journey to the crypt. She reveals to Scarlett that she wears around her neck a vial of blood from the Dark One, and that while still in the womb Vanessa and Scarlet were injected with it. Abigail admits that she was experimenting with the blood to find a cure for vampirism and it is implied that someone else injected her with the blood, presumably Dr. Harrison. She attempts to give the necklace to Scarlett but Scarlett refuses to accept it saying it has caused enough trouble for their family. While in the cave leading to the Elder's crypt, Abigail talks about why she had to give up Vanessa and Scarlett. When Dmitri threatens to kill Scarlett, Abigail reveals the only way to open the crypt is for a Van Helsing to sacrifice their life. The Elder is freed, only for him to follow Scarlett's command when she tells the Elder not to harm her mother. Abigail had assumed it was only a rumor, but the Elder is sworn to protect the Van Helsings, doing as they bid. Scarlett tries to give Abigail her blood so that Abigail can survive having opened the crypt, and Abigail is presumed to die. Abigail is first seen in Began Again, sharpening a machete while Jess blows up red helium balloons which have a map tied to their location on them. Abigail was at The Farm while pregnant with Vanessa and Scarlett, and for the first few years of their lives. Abigail realizes that Dr. Bruce Harrison intends to experiment on the twins once he realizes their abilities, so Abigail escapes with her children and gives them up to a family she trusts. Unbeknownst to her, the family gives Vanessa and Scarlett up. Vanessa ends up in the foster system and Scarlett with a family that knows about vampires. Scarlett meets Abigail again in Crooked Falls, although she does not find out that Abigail is her mother until Black Days. Once Abigail finds out that Dmitri has the key to open to crypt to release The Elder, she brings Scarlett on a journey to the crypt. She reveals to Scarlett that she wears around her neck a vail of blood from the Dark One, and that while still in the womb, Vanessa and Scarlet were injected with it. Abigail admits that she was experimenting with the blood to find a cure for vampirism, and it is implied that someone else injected her with the blood, presumably Dr. Harrison. She attempts to give the necklace to Scarlett but Scarlett refuses to accept it, saying it has caused enough trouble for their family. While in the cave leading to the Elder's crypt, Abigail talks about why she had to give up Vanessa and Scarlett. When Dmitri threatens to kill Scarlett, Abigail reveals the only way to open the crypt is for a Van Helsing to sacrifice their life. The Elder is freed, only for him to follow Scarlett's command when she tells the Elder not to harm her mother. Abigail had assumed it was only a rumor, but the Elder is sworn to protect the Van Helsings, doing as they bid. Scarlett tries to give Abigail her blood so that Abigail can survive having opened the crypt, and Abigail is presumed to die. Personality Abilities Abigail is adept at hand-to-hand combat. She has very quick reflexes already as a young child as seen in a flash back in Black Days. This implies this might be a Van Helsing ability or that like Scarlett, she was trained to fight from a young age. She can handle a gun well, and is seen to fight with an axe. It is assumed she was a normal human with no supernatural powers as she died fairly quickly from a stab wound, and it was stated by Dimitri that Scarlet was more human then Vanessa hinting the vampiric abilities they inherited are from the Dark One. Arsenal Axe- carries it on her back. Trivia Unlike both her children Abigail has blonde hair. Presumably, the father must be brunette as in flashbacks, Vanessa and Scarlett are seen to have been born with brown hair. Andee Frizzelli is credited as The Boss, presumably as to not give away her relationship to Vanessa and Scarlett to the viewers. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Van Helsings Category:Deceased Category:Season Three Characters